


Brünhilde

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Eddas, Gen, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Brünhilde

Скачи и не оглядывайся, девочка моя. Не сможешь скакать – беги, иди, ползи, только не оглядывайся и не останавливайся: другого такого шанса у тебя не будет. Сонный шип уже пустил в твоём теле свои корни, исполняя волю Одноглазого отца, которому ты пошла наперекор.  
  
Скачи, милая, карабкайся по скалам, доберись до тёмной пещеры, полной костей.  
  
Поклонись чёрному и страшному, попроси защиты.  
Попроси стать той, кто сильнее проклятья, кто ходит по грани между сном и явью, принадлежит одновременно двум мирам и не принадлежит никому.  
  
Тебе же всё равно суждено теперь потерять своё могущество, не так ли?  
  
Так отдай его добровольно, пока можешь, обменяй на шанс прожить другую – свою – судьбу. Быть с теми, кому не ведом страх.  
Оставь чёрному и страшному своего верного коня, отложи светящийся меч.  
  
Не отдать тебе сердце теперь победоносному Королю, не познать той любви и того предательства, не склонить голову перед мужем, не познать вкус мести.  
Одной войной и печалью меньше?  
  
Внемли песне дочери Ванов, милая.  
Обернись.


End file.
